User talk:Dancing Penguin/1
Welcome to Dancing Penguin's User Page! -- Barkjon 20:56, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Great Job! You're doing a great job reverting vandalism here! I might consider making you a rollback!-- Barkjon 20:57, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks so much! Good-bye! Dancing Penguin 21:42, 6 May 2008 (UTC) you are usefull on this site your verry helpfull on this site hi from daisy Thank you! Dancing Penguin 22:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats! By majority vote, you have been made a sysop. If you're wondering how to do sysop stuff, here's a guide on that: . I hope you make this wiki better!-- Barkjon 01:39, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Ninjas you removed a lot of content, the page does need repairs, but, well, you removed a lot of content. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 09:50, 27 May 2008 (UTC) So, how do we "clean" the page without removing a lot of content? Dancing Penguin 09:54, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Essentially, fix up Grammar, Spelling etc. Ensure all information would be known to someone who doesn't play, and link to as many articles as possible, to clear things up. Put a few bits of information in there also. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 23:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Now I just cleaned it up. I did remove information, but it's still on the other, now linked-to pages. They fitted in better there. Understand? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 23:55, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, I just checked the page and it's much better. Thank you. Dancing Penguin 09:50, 31 May 2008 (UTC) We're all editors, no need for thanks. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 09:59, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Ninjas are Fake! Dear Dancing Penguin Ninjas are fake. The used to be real back on Penguin Chat 3. They are currently fake but my good friend Agentgenius asked Club Penguin support about them, it they replied that, ninjas are fake, but they might be brought in at any time. For more info click here. Yours faithfully, Sheepman Reply to Ninjas! Those pictures aren't proof. The one with a blank spot and writing saying Ninja, is from Penguin Chat 3. The ones with penguins wearing them are mistakes. Those are black superhero masks. The one from the website is to remind everyone of Penguin Chat 3. Sheepman SAF That's fine. No knights funny picture Hi Aqua Jet here. About the No knights image, there is an inappropriate word there because I don't want to see some young kids saying inappropriate words and such. The link is http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Image:No_knights.PNG Thanks, Jet June 6 2008 Crap's not that bad a word ;) there are plenty of worse words. <_< >_>. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 10:00, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I don't think it's a bad word either. Dancing Penguin Orange Puffle NOT ME I MEAN 356556!!! GO TO USER:356556 TO TELL THIS THAT IS THE REAL TEESAM!!!!!!!!!!!--Teesam 13:28, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Note:Have a copy in User talk:Dancing Penguin Uh... What? -- Dancing Penguin 356556 So Don't blame at me Ninja Pictures the first 3 ninja pictures are fake thoose are supper hero masks and the egg idk and the rest are from penguin chat 3 meet me hi im superdaisy i was asking if you wana meet me on club penguin right now on half pipe on united states Sorry, I can't. I'll send you a message later today Dancing Penguin 15:05, 12 June 2008 (UTC) re - media wiki admin skin It's okay! I'll revert it! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 22:05, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Ninja Evidence Picture Hey, I uploaded (finally) the HQ ninja thing. Just search Ninja evidence ok? Aqua Jet Congratulations! I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you on being Penguin of month. I voted for you and i think you really deserve so Great job and Congrats!--Brodoc :-) 00:36, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Oops... I uploaded a pic of a penguin falling into the ice for Funny Pictures, but it turns out it was already uploaded. Here is my version: . Could you delete it for me? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Now I'm having problems making that link work... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:03, 5 July 2008 (UTC) meet me hi i wana meet you on club penguin User:Super24daisy Agent Party is the same as the member party -- 11:50, 9 July 2008 (UTC) DillyDally He really did say that he hacked games, and said "so what" about it. LOOK! You where correct about the "evil" part at the botom, however... or so it seems. That could be DillyDally's IP address.... UPDATE: IT IS! Many people use their IP Address on occasion. INCLUDING DILLYDALLY.' User talk:86.41.152.171 WHOA! You sure are a fast responder! The second I hit the save button, you wrote on my page! AMAZING! P.S.: That's a ''good thing. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 16:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) zh-0 Could you delete the Template: zh-0 userbox I copied and pasted off Wikia Central? I messed up... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 12:14, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Ok. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) Hi! Hi! can we meet on club penguin right now? 4th hale ( |talk|Club P please meet me on CP Please meet me on Club Penguin around 1:15 PM Penguin standard time and 1:30 PM Penguin Standard Time on Half pipe at the Mountain. I am Sk8rbluscat and my penguin is that too. --Sk8rbluscat 20:05, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Theory On Dilly Dally's talk page, when you said about his last edit being 4 days ago from when you your message in, I think that as soon as TurtleShroom first mentioned it on his (DillDally's) talk page, he knew that he would be in shame so he left. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:08, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Ninja!? Hello! I saw that you saw a ninja at the Dojo.( Link on talk page...lol) but i want proof and a pic cause I went on Avalanche and i went to the dojo and no ninja...Thank you!!--Brodoc :-) 06:29, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Lets meet! Dance, how about we meet sometime today! Just tell me where! Please respond! Nobody does to me.--005tk 18:36, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Signature Just testing my signature: Dancing Penguin :) 18:51, 26 July 2008 (UTC) [[User:Dancing Penguin|DancingPenguin(Talk!/Contribs/What's CP?/Play!)]] 18:53, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Dancing Penguin :D 18:55, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Dancing Penguin :D 18:56, 26 July 2008 (UTC) DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 18:58, 26 July 2008 (UTC) It worked! WOOHOO!!! avalanche ninjas you keep talking about the ninjas on avalanche but i never see them. next time you see one could you please upload an image? thanks, --4th hale ( |talk|Club P) 11:08, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Annoying! Can you or other sysops remove the orange warning about creating an account -- 16:24, 28 July 2008 (UTC) RE:Ninja Mask By the way the black ninja/superhero mask actually came from the 2006 october catalog,the pink and blue masks came from the superhero play. You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! The Super Smiley! 03:11, 30 July 2008 (UTC) RE:You're Invited! if this helps, --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale'']] ( |talk| ) 12:04, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 12:06, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Theres nobody there, whats this?? First get Together:Music party-August 3-server:snow globe-where:igloos-cove??????? Huh? - Major Hammy Thanks Ford Car you have been a HUGE help putting together the CPW Get Together! You're the one who has been giving all the invites out and I think you made the project page(right?). Thanks again. Can you? Hey Fordcar. We have three open spots of the igloos for the CPW Wiki Get Together. Wanna be one? Consider the following... Well. On the Request for Admins page nobody is replying. Can you vote? happyface414 02:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Lets meet Ford lets meet. How about brumby at the dojo. See you there!--005tk 19:55, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Party moved Party moved to snowfall. See u there. happyface414 17:45, 3 August 2008 (UTC) You're invited! Again! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! happyface414 03:04, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for being my friend on Club Penguin Hey, Dancing Penguin, thanks for being my friend on Club Penguin! You are the best!!!! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 13:59, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Dancing Penguin, (Ford Car)!! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 14:07, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Club... Crab? What is that crab chat picture from? ~ Ozker I don't know... someone uploaded it and I put it there. But I would like to know what Crab Chat is though. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 21:09, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Band!!! get on tomorrow morning at 7:00, AM eastern time, I will be on a few minutes after that!!--Соккпуппитс411 23:52, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 0_0 your old igloo is cool 19:29, 6 August 2008 (UTC) 19:29, 6 August 2008 (UTC) If you are on If you are on right now, tell me, otherwise, Im not available till about 6:00 eastern time PM!--Соккпуппитс411 19:45, 6 August 2008 (UTC) EVIL! You tricked me! YOU ARE EVIL DANCING PENGUIN!!! EVIL!!!! EVIL! You tricked me! YOU ARE EVIL DANCING PENGUIN!!! EVIL!!!! --Pinguey 19:49, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I'm on Hey dancing penguin, (this time U really are a dancing penguin) see if we could hunt down just a guitarist, that way, well be the perfect band!--Соккпуппитс411 22:37, 6 August 2008 (UTC) How about meeting me Band practice at yukon, 4:00 penguin standard time, PM!!!--Соккпуппитс411 22:01, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Im back!!!--Соккпуппитс411 22:43, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Pictures? How do you take pictures on Club Penguin? I don't want to use a camera. I want it to be clear like your pictures. happyface414 23:03, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Errr My computer doesn't have Microsoft Paint. can you make pictures for me? And then put them in my talk page. Thanks. happyface414 18:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Uploading videos Hi,i have hypercam 2,and i just wanted to ask you how do you upload videos on here?I tried uploading the avi file of the video but it says you can't.Flameboy875 19:51, 8 August 2008 (UTC) youtube My youtube is hotflameboy99.I got hilarious videos.You should go to worst cp news.Flameboy875 20:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Movie Maker What's a Movie Maker?Flameboy875 20:30, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Meet Do you want to meet on Club Penguin? I'll be on Flippers Dojo.